Just us By Janey
by Majandra
Summary: Okay what went on over the summer! J/H


Just us - By Janey.  
  
Authors note: Okay this is my fiction about what went on over the summer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two week's had past since Donna and Kelso had upped and left Point place for California and they'd a couple of broken hearts, a foreign guy and Hyde. "Oh my god I have a date!" Jackie gushed as she ran into the basement. "And your still coming around here because?" Hyde asked sarcastically. Jackie ignored his comment and sat on the sofa right next to Eric. "I am taking your advice Eric and letting go of Michael." Jackie said it didn't seem that hard for her. "Good, Jackie I am glad who is the lucky guy?" Eric asked Jackie went into a daze. "He is so cute - Glenn Ross he was a senior last year and the captain of the football team." Yeah they all knew him he was to put it nicely an asshole that treated women like meat. "Glenn what a loser. He pulled my shorts down in gym class once!" Fez replied angrily. "Yeah that was a haunting image I will never be able to loose!" Said Hyde as he walked over to get a Popsicle. "Well have a good time - Bye." Eric said picking up one of Fez's comics. Jackie sighed, she always wondered why the guys acted like they didn't want her around when she knew full well they did - well that's what Jackie thought. "Were meeting in the wood's tonight at nine. Eric you should get out there and start dating again." Jackie advised Eric ignored her and carried on reading. "Wait you are meeting him in the woods at the point?" Hyde asked, Jackie nodded. " Yeah that's where all the girls and guys make out these days, and Hyde if you are thinking of taking me up there then you can get lost." Jackie warned an oblivious Hyde who had no intention of taking her anywhere let alone to make out. "It sounds like Glenn has a plan, don't go up their Jack's he just wants one thing." Eric said. Now Eric liked Jackie as much as the next sane person but maybe even though he would not admit it he had grown a little protective and caring toward her since Kelso and Donna had left - If he needed anyone to talk to and sympathise with Jackie was there in fact she was always at his place. "Now Eric come on - If Jackie wants to get knocked up by the local jerk were not one's to stand in the way of love." Hyde mocked. "Jackie you are not going." Fez said taking charge. "Look I am going - I just lost the love of my life I need a new one!" Jackie said before matching out the door. "Man Jackie will get hurt again." Eric muttered and Eric didn't want that he knew how much Jackie had been hurting in fact he'd been hurting just the same and plus he didn't want to have her crying on his shoulder again. "Look we are going to go to the wood's tonight." Eric told the others. "Oh yes - do you think there will be naked women there?" Fez asked Eric and Hyde ignored him. " Man why Jackie is a big girl." Hyde insisted Eric shook his head. "Look Jackie is our friend like it or not and who else has she got man?" Eric asked Hyde knew he was right. "Spy on Jackie she'll hate us! But I like it!" Hyde said with an evil smirk. "Okay we'll drive up there tonight - Fez are you gonna come?" Eric asked. "Yes! Maybe I will find a whore up there." Fez said.  
  
  
  
Eric, Hyde and Fez all walked through the wood's looking for the spot where Jackie was meeting Glenn. "It's kind of creepy out here." Fez whispered a branch cracked under Eric's foot and Fez grabbed Hyde. "Man get off me you pussy." Hyde said with a frown pushing Fez away. "Shh I see Jackie she is alone she's in her car." Eric whispered ducking behind a bush. "Man I feel like Nancy Drew." Hyde mumbled as he also hid with Eric and Fez. Fez screwed his face up. "What is wrong?" Hyde asked. "I need a pee pee." Fez replied Hyde and Eric shook their heads. "We are in the wood's idiot go pee behind a tree." Eric said rolling his eyes, Fez went off to go pee - Hyde watched Eric for a minute. "Oh man now I need to go!" Eric groaned as he headed the other way from Fez to also go for a pee. "I think I peed on a rabbit!" Fez said as he rejoined Hyde. A car pulled up next to Jackie. Eric tried to hurry over and ended up falling flat on his face. "Forman you idiot be quiet." Hyde said ducking down to avoid the car headlights. "Look at that he's giving her a rose." Fez said.  
  
"Aw thank you Glenn." Jackie gushed taking the rose from Glenn. They sat down on the hood of the car oblivious that they were being watched. "So I heard about you and Kelso! Are you okay?" Glenn asked putting his arm around Jackie. "I am okay - I mean I loved Kelso and he was hot but hay your hotter." Jackie said grinning like the cat that got the cream. "Well I heard all about you from the guys." "You heard what?" Jackie asked puzzled. There were a lot of things said about Jackie around school - most of them were rumours started by Eric and Hyde. "That you are easy and I know that you want me." Glenn said before pouncing on Jackie. "Get off!" Jackie yelled as she tried to push Glenn away. "Hay get off her you animal." Fez yelled as he and Eric ran out with sticks in there hands ready to use as a weapon. "Get lost losers!" Glenn said ignoring them. "Hay got off her!" Hyde insisted. Now Glenn was scared of Hyde - Mainly because Jackie started a rumour around school that Hyde had killed Eric's sister Laurie and had her head hanging from his bedroom wall. Oh and that Hyde was a maniac. "Fine - She just a little sad bitch anyway hanging out with you guys." Said Glenn getting off Jackie. Jackie got up and pulled her skirt down and ran over to Eric who hugged her protectively. "Jackie isn't sad, were her friends that stick by her!" Fez laughed to himself expecting everyone to get the stick joke. "Get it we have sticks we stick by her!" Fez explained no one laughed. "Any way Jackie is not sad - As for the bitch part that is true." Fez said everyone nodded. "Yeah and Glenn I think you should go find a dumb cheerleader with half a brain to hit on." Jackie added. "You are that." Glenn said puzzled. Jackie scoffed and watched as Glenn got in his car and headed home to perv over his porno mags. Jackie was no dumb cheerleader; she'd given cheerleading up last semester. "What are you guys doing here?" Jackie asked after Glenn had gone. "We knew something was up with that guy." Eric explained. Jackie sighed happily they did like her how sweet they were like Jackie's Angels or something. "I owe my life to you all thank you." Jackie said overreacting. "Man Glenn was scared of us!" Eric boasted Hyde frowned. "He was scared of me! He was not scared of you two." Hyde replied proudly. "Oh please I saw fear in his eyes." Fez insisted. "Look I just wanted to forget about Michael and move on and this happens, I guess you guys are the only trust worthy guys out there so I'm sticking with you." Jackie said grabbing Eric. "Great!" Eric and Hyde said sarcastically. They were never going to get rid of Jackie and have the boys basement they always dreamed of - Well they didn't want Jackie to stop coming around completely just maybe once a week to clean up.  
  
  
  
"Is Eric and the guys up here, they're not in the basement?" Jackie asked as she entered the Forman kitchen where Kitty was baking. "Oh Jackie honey they went to the hub - Hyde said to tell you they went to the moon and won't be back for three years!" Kitty said before laughing. Jackie stared blankly at Kitty. "He was joking - I think. Anyway would you like to help me?" Kitty asked as Jackie sighed. "Well okay! It could be fun I guess. Oh sometimes I help the cook at home." Jackie said proudly as she put an apron on ready and willing to help. "Well that's nice - Now you mix the flour with the eggs." Kitty instructed. Jackie got to work - Aw she couldn't wait for the guys to try her cake, but still Jackie wondered why she wasn't invited to the hub. "I can't believe they didn't tell me they were going to the Hub!" Jackie said shocked. "They probably didn't want you there dear." Kitty joked but again Jackie stared blankly. "Oh you know Steven - He was just kidding he's in denial honey he always has been when it comes to you." When it comes to me? Jackie thought. What was Kitty talking about Jackie was confused. "Steven is in denial about me? Why?" Jackie asked as she stirred her cake mixture. "Oh you know his feeling's for you, he has had them a while. Bless his little heart." Said Kitty putting her cake into the oven. "Oh how sweet Steven has a crush on me! God I knew he did for all these years. Aw I guess I will have to let him down gently." Jackie said Kitty nodded. Jackie had gotten her wires very crossed, as did Kitty. Jackie smiled to herself Hyde liked her she thought it was so sweet but she couldn't go there she'd been there once and felt nothing but obviously Hyde had - Jackie thought it best to not say anything but it was flattering. Jackie wasn't that far off the mark but to Hyde Jackie was just this annoying girl that hung out with them. "I feel like Eric and the guys are avoiding me why is that?" Jackie asked. "Well maybe it's because you're the only girl now - I mean they don't want to talk about make up and David Bowie." Kitty explained Jackie nodded. "I see now - So maybe if I act more like one of the guys they will except me!" Jackie said. "Thanks Mrs Forman you are so great." Jackie added before heading off out the door.  
  
  
  
Hyde, Fez and Eric sat in the basement watching T.V when Jackie burst into the basement. "Here I am!" Jackie said. "Oh yes there you are." Hyde mocked. Jackie stood and smiled at Hyde. "Oh I have decided I do noot need a love of my life - I mean I love myself I just need someone to make out with." Eric and Hyde exchanged worried looks. "Oh Jackie I know it will be a hard job but I will step up and offer my services!" Fez said Jackie rolled her eyes. "No - don't be stupid Fez. Anyway guess what I got!" Jackie said. "Hopefully a one way ticket to Russia." Eric said quietly Hyde laughed. "Beer's!" Jackie said pulling out some beers from her backpack. Hyde stopped laughing and a look of shook appeared across his face. Jackie getting them beers now that was weird but hay free beer. "I could kiss you - But I won't." Eric said grabbing a bottle Jackie smiled she was pleased to have pleased her guys. "How did you get them?" Hyde asked also taking one. "I brought them." Jackie insisted - Hyde, Eric and Fez laughed. "Look guy's it's amazing what a little flirting can get you in this world." Jackie said as she cracked a beer open for her self and sat down and put her feet on the table. The same thought ran through Eric and Hyde's head 'What the hell' Jackie was like being cool one of the guys. "Okay what has happened to our Jackie?" Eric asked Hyde shrugged. "Can't I just be cool? I mean come on I am Jackie Burkhart I am like the populist girl in point place you should be honoured that I spend my time with you" Jackie said taking a sip of beer which she didn't like and wished she could spit out. "Oh yeah were so honoured but if you have someplace else to be we wont mind!" Eric said Jackie smiled. "Oh Eric I know you love having me around I mean who would you have to whine to about Donna - Fez wouldn't care and Hyde would tell you to shut up moaning so at the end of the day you NEED me." Jackie was right but Eric wasn't going to admit that. "Oh you need me! I mean who would you bitch about Kelso with?" Eric asked. "See I bitch about Michael I never whine about him that's why Hyde and Fez love talking about him with me." Jackie said smugly. Eric glanced at Hyde. "Come on man everyone loves a good Kelso burning session." Hyde said Eric nodded - Okay he agreed with that. "Okay fine but I have got it really rough." Eric whined. "Oh boo hoo, I am Eric I have a nice house, and a Mother and Father and nice friends and my girlfriend ran off and I cry all day because I am a little girl - Get over it you silly little man." Fez said annoyed. "Hay Fez." Jackie said quietly. "Good BURN you got BURNED Forman by Fez! Good BURN!!!!!!" Jackie said overreacting again. The three guys looked at her again, Jackie was trying way to hard. Jackie burped loudly. "See I can be a guy!" Jackie said with a wink to Hyde who frowned. "Okay I am all up for kicking the man beast out and finding Jackie." Eric said puzzled at Jackie's behaviour. "Look fine you want to know the truth - I am trying to act like a guy so I can hang out with you!" Jackie said putting down the beer and standing up. "I mean who have I got if you guys don't want me? Huh? I already lost Donna the only girlfriend I ever had that wasn't just being nice to try and push me out of captain of the cheerleading squad." Jackie said before she picked up her jacket and left. "Man - I never realised Jackie had feelings." Hyde joked. "We should have treated Jackie better I mean she's right do we really want to loose Jackie as a friend?" Eric asked. "No!" Fez replied quickly. Fez liked Jackie she could be a bitch now and then but Jackie would always be his princess. "Hyde?" Eric asked. Eric knew Hyde liked Jackie I mean if Hyde didn't he wouldn't have helped her out in the woods or put up with her for so long. "You'd better go get her Forman." Hyde said. Eric rushed after Jackie who was sitting on the hood of the Vista cruiser waiting for who she thought was going to be Hyde that followed her out - You know because Hyde has a 'Crush' on her and all. But no Eric came. "So Jackie we were wondering if you felt like a smoke in the circle?" "No I am going home - I might still be able to go to cheerleading camp." Jackie replied. "Please Jackie we are sorry we need you as our friend I mean Laurie's coming home soon and I need someone to share the hate I have for her with." Eric said kidding around Jackie smiled. "Well I hate Laurie so sure." Jackie said approvingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look I am so not in this." Jackie said to Hyde as herself, Hyde and Eric sat in the vista cruiser waiting for Fez and Rhonda. Yes Fez and big Rhonda had got back together all was good. "Look Jackie I am so Fonzie! Eric you have to be Ritchie you have all the makings of a Ritchie Cunningham and I had all the makings of a Fonze!" Hyde explained to Eric who sat behind the wheel. "Well Eric you are a Ritchie - You are not a ladies man like Hyde, or do you have a coolness. You have a dorkness, no offence." Jackie said trying not to offend Eric. "Hyde has had like three women since tenth grade." Eric scoffed. "Forman that's more than you man, and if I wanted a girl I could have one." Hyde boasted. "Well Steven you can't have me - I mean now girls are going for boy next door types not trailer trash types - No offence." Jackie said. "Oh burn!" Eric whispered under his breath. "So you would date Forman over me?" Hyde asked annoyed? Jackie shook her head. "I would date neither of you as well Eric is kind of girly and Hyde your kind of hairy and prison materiel and I only go for good looking clean cut guys with muscles so your both out - No offence." "I wouldn't date you anyway because I mean it would be like dating one of the devils minions from hell - No offence" Hyde mocked with a smirk. "Yeah and I mean I wouldn't date you because well you're a bitch - No offence." Eric also mocked. Jackie rolled her eyes. Fez and Ronda got into the back. They were heading to the town summer carnival - Jackie was up for summer queen to the guy's dismay. Kitty had nominated Jackie as they had bonded over the past few weeks. "Do you think I'll win?" Jackie asked checking herself in the car mirror. "Win what? The biggest bitch award? Oh yeah." Eric said as Hyde chuckled. "If I win I am so not sharing my prize" Jackie said sticking her nose up in the air. "What is it?" Fez asked as he snuggled in the bag with Rhonda. A lifetime supply of cheesy puff's would be good - Fez thought but then again seeing Rhonda's boobs would also please him very much. "A trip to a lodge in the mountains for a weekend! Free everything." Eric and Hyde exchanged naughty looks. Free everything that meant free beer. "The second prize is some Abba records." Jackie added. Hyde shook his head. That in Hyde's opinion had to be the worse prize ever - Abba records that is like worse than having to watch the reruns of the Brady bunch. "You will win Jackie and we will be happy to join you at this lodge." Eric said as he parked the car. "Look who say's I am taking you guys?" Jackie asked. Hyde pouted as did Eric and they started fake crying which Jackie thought was them really crying. "Aw you can come - I am glad you are that eager to spend quality time with me." Jackie said. "Oh yeah we love it!" Eric lied. Jackie and Rhonda headed off someplace and left the guys alone. "Man what competition has Jack's got?" Hyde said trying to see who else was up for summer queen. "Ugh Pam Macey, Jackie and this chick called Louisa - Oh my god she's the cute one that we all stare at when she's doing track." Eric said Fez's eyes lit up. "I love it when she runs!" Fez said in a daze. "No way Jackie is much hotter!" Hyde said. Hyde's eyes widened realising what he'd just said, for one he'd called Jackie hot and for another everyone had heard. "Oh really - Who has a crush on Jackie?" Eric asked with a huge smile. "Hyde has!" Fez said also trying not to laugh. Jackie wondered back over to the group. "Shh!" Hyde begged and Eric and Fez tried not to laugh. "What is it?" Jackie asked Eric and Fez who were now giggling to themselves. "Look they think I like you! I was about to tell them it is total bull." Hyde said slapping Eric and Fez. " It's okay Steven I know you have a crush on me! Kitty told me and I wanted to say I think it is so darn cute but I can't date you. No hard feelings huh?" Jackie asked a confused Hyde. Hyde nodded just to get Jackie out of his face. "Man I do not like Jackie - I never have! Where has Jackie and Mrs Forman got that crap from." Hyde said puzzled. Hyde had never given anyone any indication that he had any feelings for Jackie or even the fact he liked the girl. "Don't worry we believe you - I mean come on it's Jackie!" Eric said.  
  
The guys all gathered around the main stage waiting for the summer queen announcement. "You should be up there getting this award." Fez whispered to Rhonda who smiled. "Man how long is this going to take, I want to ride the fairground rides." Eric sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls thank you for coming to this years Point Place carnival - and this years summer carnival queen is Jackie Burkhart!" The major said. The crowd applauded as Jackie came onto the stage to get her crown. "Yeah! Go Jackie!" Eric yelled proudly. Eric was proud of Jackie she was kind of like a little sister that he loved but also hated and plus she'd won a trip to a lodge! Hyde clapped along with the crowd yeah maybe he was proud to. The Major placed the crown on Jackie's head and Jackie felt like she was a real queen. "I would like to thank my fans and my friends Eric - Fez and Steven who have made me the woman I am today! Oh and thanks to Abba for making the great songs!" Jackie said. She was handed a bouquet of roses and a gold envelop with the tickets to the lodge in. Jackie ran off stage and ran over to her friends - Fez hugged her first. "Jackie you are the best queen! Apart from Rhonda." Fez said. "Well done." Eric said as Jackie flung her arms around him. "Thank you!" Jackie said loving all the attention. "Hyde come on give me a hug." Jackie insisted. Hyde sighed and gave Jackie a hug.  
  
"The trip is for four people Fez Rhonda cannot come!" Jackie said as they packed their luggage into the back of the vista cruiser. "I told her I had planned a romantic holiday and we were going to do it!" Fez sighed throwing his batman and robin backpack into the trunk! "Look you don't have to come you and Rhonda can stay here and you can miss out of a groovy vacation." Jackie said Fez shook his head and got into the car. "Well you kid's drive safe and take care!" Kitty said mothering the group. Kitty handed Jackie a tin filled with sandwiches. "They are for the journey." "Thanks Mrs Forman." Jackie said as she also got into the front seat of the car. "Yeah thanks Mrs F." Hyde said also getting in the Vista cruiser back seat. "Mom were only going for a week, I will try and call you." Eric said kissing his mother goodbye. "You treat that car with respect and don't go causing any trouble, I know what you and Hyde are like without any adult supervision - Like a couple of high school horn dogs." Red said concerned. "Mr Forman I can assure you I will be keeping my eye on them!" Jackie said Red nodded. "Okay well bye!" Kitty said waving them off. "I am so glad they have gone!" Kitty said "Dumbasses we have the house to ourselves for a whole week!" Red said taking Kitty by the hand.  
  
  
  
"Because you are a dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen.." Jackie and Fez sang as Eric drove toward the lodge. "Please shut the hell up!" Hyde yelled getting angry. "There is only so much of Abba a guy can take." Hyde said he now sat in the front with Eric and Fez was painting Jackie's nails in the back. "Man how long till we get there I am dying for a beer and a good meal all for free!" Hyde said with a smile. "Well we've been on the road for three hours so we should be there in about ten minutes." Eric said. Jackie climbed into the front with Eric and Hyde. "I am so excited - according to the broacher it is by a lake and there is swimming and also there are two bars - nightly entertainment all sorts of activities and a pool!" Jackie said getting very excited. "Man this is so going to rock - and we have like no adult supervision this is going to be the best time ever!" Hyde said. Jackie was happy her friends were also excited. "We have a little cabin to ourselves I get the big bedroom as I am the queen!" Jackie demanded. "Whatever you say queen." Eric said.  
  
"Welcome to Johnson's Lodge!" An old guy said greeting the group. "Thanks." Jackie said. "I take it you are the Point Place queen?" The guy asked. Jackie nodded and grabbed her crown from the car and placed it on her head. "Jackie Burkhart!" "I am Jim Johnson I own this place - I am here to make sure you have everything you need. You are in the royal cabin our best cabin up here and I hope you will enjoy your stay." Hyde didn't know what the royal cabin was but it sounded damn good. "Good well Tim the bell boy will take your stuff to your cabin I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Jackie screamed as she entered the cabin. The cabin was huge, it had it's own bar area and over looked the lake and surrounding woods. There was a huge big open fire and fur rugs over the floor. "Wow this is amazing! I feel like a movie star!" Fez said collapsing on one of the huge sofas. "Man look at the bar - Oh man look at the pool." Eric said spotting a pool outside, it wasn't huge but hay it was a pool. "Eric it isn't a pool it's a hot tub." Jackie corrected Eric. "I am glad you guys like it!" Tim saidas her brought in Jackie's three suitcases. "I can't believe we get to live here for week!" Jackie said also jumping on the hug sofa. "I know and look - like real beer." Hyde said pulling three beers from the small refrigerator and an Orange juice for Jackie. "We are going to enjoy this!" Eric said he jumped on Jackie. "Thank you so much for being hot!" Eric said Jackie giggled as Fez also pounced on her.  
  
"Thanks for letting us come with you!" Fez mumbled. Hyde didn't join in the fun on the sofa he sat down on a chair and took a sip of his beer. "There are two rooms - The king room is like for the couple, It had a tub and a huge bed and it's own balcony. Then there's the queen room with two doubles and it's own bathroom also so I'll leave you to it! Just follow the path up to the main lodge where the restaurant and entertainment are. Dinner is at seven and I will probably see you around." Tim said waiting for a tip. Fez handed him and dollar and Tim sulked off back to work.  
  
"Oh I am going for a walk to the main lodge, have a look around." Jackie said as she headed out there cabin. "Oh wait I will come." Fez said leaving Hyde and Eric alone. "Man this is the life - James Bond eat your heart out!" Eric said. "I know god bless Jackie! I could get used to this." Hyde said closing his eyes and dreaming of better days. - Hyde lay next to the pool; beer in one hand and a Clapton tune playing in the background. It was totally cool. "Hyde would you like a back massage?" A soft female voice asked. "Hell yeah." Hyde said sitting up and letting the woman massage him. "He's your Popsicle sir!" Eric said handing his master his Popsicle. "Thank you Forman!" Hyde said. Hyde turned around and the female started kissing him on the lips. Hyde liked it and let her deepen the kiss. Suddenly the female pulled away and it was Jackie Hyde was kissing - "Oh my god!" Hyde yelled opening his eyes. "What?" Eric asked puzzled. "Nothing just realised something very scary." Hyde admitted to himself. Hyde realised he did like Jackie more than he knew - Oh my god Kitty was right ever since Veterans day, no wait he knew ever since he kissed Jackie on Veterans day, he Just never said anything because well it was Jackie. "So shall we go find Jackie and Fez?" Eric asked getting up form the floor where he had been laying on one of the fur rugs. "Sure thing!" Hyde said following Eric out the cabin. Eric and Hyde followed the path up to the main lodge. There was a golf course a lake with it's own beach, there were kid's playing and adults relaxing in the sun it was great. "It's a little to family for me!" Hyde muttered, Eric rolled his eyes some people were never satisfied maybe he'd bring Donna here for there twentieth wedding anniversary Eric thought as he saw an old couple walk by holding hands. "Stop thinking about Donna!" Hyde said with a sigh. "I'm not." Eric lied but Hyde knew him to well. "Fine - I just miss her." Eric said sadly. "Man we all do we miss them both, well maybe not Kelso so much. But they will be back Donna will be back she loves you dude and knowing you guys you will be coming here for your wedding anniversary!" Said Hyde making his friend feel better. "Thanks Hyde, yeah I hope so. You and Jackie could come back here huh!" Eric laughed. Eric looked at Hyde's face and stopped laughing, as Hyde wasn't finding it that amusing. "I was kidding." Eric insisted.  
  
Eric and Hyde found Jackie and Hyde reading the notice board in the lobby. "Hay what's going on?" Eric asked. Hyde stared at Jackie - She was kind of hot okay she was hot he wanted her. "Oh guess what there is a disco here tonight!" Jackie beamed getting all excited. "Oh great!" Eric said unenthusiastically. "It's either disco or bingo!" Jackie said with a smirk. "Or Hyde and me could just go to the cabin and have a beer and relax!" Eric said. "Come on man let's do what Jackie wants for once I mean she did get us here!" Hyde said sticking up for Jackie. " Thank you Steven." Jackie said smiling at Eric smugly. "Fine! Jackie you suck." Eric groaned as they headed to get some dinner before they got their groove on at the disco.  
  
"I am in Heaven so many good looking ladies, an endless supply of beer and disco!" Fez said as he took a brake and joined Hyde and Eric around the table they were sat at in the corner. "Jackie is having fun!" Eric said. Jackie was in the middle of the dance floor dancing her heart out, the guys were around her like fly's and Hyde didn't like it one bit. "I am just waiting for something to go wrong!" Hyde said. "Why'd you thing that?" Eric asked confused. "Come on look at the track record - every time we go on a trip or out of town something happens." Hyde was right. "Well this time we don't have Kelso - and were are more mature." Eric insisted. "Well don't blame me if it all goes wrong!" Hyde said as he got up and headed to the bar. "Hay I'm Jennifer." A blonde said introducing herself to Hyde as he stood up the bar. "Hay." Hyde said trying to blow her off. Jackie wondered back over to the table and sat in Hyde's seat. "Wow this is great, where's Hyde?" Jackie asked taking a sip of wine. "At the bar - And getting lucky by the look's of things!" Eric said. Jackie stared as the blonde bimbo talked to Hyde - Ugh Jackie did not like this! Her Hyde being hit on by a skank. "Go Hyde!" Eric laughed. Jackie quickly finished off her wine and headed up to the bar. "Hay Jackie." Hyde said glad his friend had come to save him. "Hi I'm Jen." Jennifer said. "I would like another drink." Jackie insisted ignoring Jennifer. "I think you have had enough." Hyde said. "I have had two glasses!" Said Jackie. "Exactly and your already drunk." Hyde couldn't help but laugh. "Some little girl's can't handle their alcohol!" Jen said directed at Jackie. "Aw well she doesn't usually drink!" Hyde said defending Jackie. "I am not drunk! Look you bimbo run along he is not interested he loves me!" Jackie said pushing Jennifer away. Hyde frowned - okay he knew Jackie thought he had a crush on her but wouldn't she be encouraging him to get it on with other women if she wasn't interested? "Don't push me you little whore!" Jennifer yelled. "Look Jan-" "It's Jen!" Jennifer corrected Jackie who rolled her eyes. "Whatever - look there is no need to get personal Steven here is not interested but there is a guy sitting at a table over their called Eric who would be more than happy to have you hit on him but leave my guy alone!" Jackie yelled. Jennifer walked off and Jackie smiled she'd gotten ridden of the skank but also realised she liked Hyde. "Want to get out of here?" Jackie asked. "Hell yes!" Hyde said.  
  
  
  
Jackie sat on the sofa next to Hyde they were both silent, which was unusual for Jackie at least. "So were alone huh?" Hyde asked know full well the answer to his question. "Yeah so you know - Hyde I think you are hot!" Jackie admitted. "I think you're hot! Want to make out?" Hyde asked. Before Jackie replied Hyde grabbed Jackie and started kissing her passionately - And man it felt good. "Is this to wrong?" Jackie asked in between kisses. Hyde began kissing Jackie's neck and moved his hands to cup her face. "Well it feel's wrong." Hyde panted. "But it seems kind of right!" Jackie said as she lay back and let Hyde kiss her. "Well shut up and kiss me!" Hyde instructed. Jackie smiled and ran her hands over Hyde's shoulders and down his back. "Look what if Eric and Fez walk in?" Jackie asked cutting off the kiss again. Hyde sighed it was getting annoying now. "They wont'!" Hyde said before continuing kissing Jackie. Jackie sighed if they were caught they were caught it could mean they could declare there passion to the world. "I'm going to bolt the door!" Hyde said putting Jackie down and rushing to bolt the door - Eric and Fez walked in before he could. "Where the hell did you two go?" Eric asked annoyed. Jackie and Hyde glanced at each other worried. "Um Jackie drank to much and feel's a little drunk!" Hyde lied. Jackie frowned and shook her head. "No I am not!" Jackie said not getting Hyde's lie. Hyde glared and waited for Jackie to realise. "Oh yeah I am so drunk - Oh Eric you are so cute!" Jackie said acting drunk. "Well this girl started hitting on me! Man I had to run here to get away from her!" Eric said slumping on the sofa. "Yeah and this group of girls all wanted me - I had to run here to get away from them!" Fez lied. "Well it's late I think Jackie should go to bed, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Hyde asked. "Well Jackie's wants to sleep in the King bedroom which is fine by me but who's gonna share with here?" Eric asked. "I will!" Fez said. "No think about it Rhonda wouldn't be happy! And Eric you wouldn't want to upset Donna so I guess I will have to." Hyde said. It made more sense for Jackie to share with Eric, as they had no feelings for each other just sibling type feelings but no Eric went to his room which he was to share with Fez and Hyde and Jackie headed to there room where they continued to make out. 


End file.
